Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 16: Brain-To-Toe Freeze
It is mid morning at the lookout. Everest, Tracker and Apollo are in training with support from the other rangers. Everest is challenging Marshall to a 1v1, Tracker is using his hearing to detect where his friends are and Apollo is using punching bags Everest: Marshall dear, why are you so gentle? Marshall: It's only training. I don't want to hurt you Everest: Please Marshall. Go as rough and tough as you like Marshall: Okay. Anything for a girlfriend. Everest and Marshall switch to slightly more aggressive fighting as we switch to Tracker. He's trying to use his hearing to find the pups that are already rangers Tracker: I hear...rustling. I think it's over here He runs over to a tree and finds the pups Chase: Wow! Your hearing is better than i thought! Zuma: I bet you could hear us from the other side of the world *laughs with everyone else* Tracker: Not THAT far but otherwise, Correcto We go over to Apollo, Ryder and Ellis with the punching bags Ryder: Wow. You're doing fantastic Apollo Ellis: I'm not surprised you're called Apollo the super pup Apollo: I don't think anyone is. Besides, I'm not breaking a sweat Ryder: *gets closer and sniffs* Apollo: Ryder, that's just weird Ryder: Yep. No bad smells yet Apollo: To be honest, i could do this all day We go over to the enemy base Humdinger: Why can't I just win for once? Oh. The Paw Patrol always ruins my plans Outrider: How about we ruin their lives. I literally have a cold idea and the right monster for it Spectre: Go on then. What's your "cold" idea? Outrider: We turn one of the rangers to ice. From there they'll either melt or be destroyed. And the monster i have chosen is FrostFright FrostFright enters the base. He is an ice monster with a white crown, glowing brown eyes, spiked cyan fingers and a variety of shades of blue all over the rest of his body FrostFright: Who wants some sub zero action from me huh? Humdinger: We don't but the power rangers will. FrostFright: Won't you see it at least? Spectre: Yes but just focus on the rangers FrostFright: They'll be literally frozen stiff when they see me We go back to Everest and Marshall in their training. Chase and Skye join them Chase: So how is our second batch of lovebirds getting on? Everest: *Jumps on to of Marshall* Like this *laughs with the others* Marshall: Be honest though Everest. How much do you love me? Everest: Let's see. Umm. I love you just as much as Chase loves Skye. A lot. Skye: *giggles and cuddles with Chase* You got that right Marshall: Well i love you the exact same amount Chase: And Skye and I love each other the same amount *laughs with the others* Just as they go in for a kiss with their partners, the alarm goes off Chase, Skye and Marshall: The town needs us! Ryder: Rangers, head over to the jungle. Marshall: Continue your training Everest. We'll be back soon Everest: Okay my dear. Good luck The rangers meet each other just outside the lookout Ellis: It's quite a distance away. Ryder: Then we shall fly over there All rangers: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode and fly to the jungle* Meanwhile in the jungle, Carlos is walking with a map to help him find some hidden treasures Carlos: Now if i'm right, the treasure is *maps gets stolen by mandy* Hey! Mandy! I need that! Mandy: *climbs a tree* Oo oo oo aa aa aa *blows raspberry but suddenly gets cold* Carlos: *gets cold* Why is it suddenly so cold? FrostFright: Because I'm here and i heard there was some treasure Carlos: I don't have the map. *points to mandy* She stole it FrostFright: *looks at Mandy* Indeed. Give me that map or I'll freeze you Mandy laughs and jumps away with the map as the rangers arrive Carlos: Ryder! Pups! Ummm...what's your name sir? Ellis: Ellis. Pleased to meet you Carlos: *shakes hands with Ellis* I'm Carlos and that guy doesn't seem friendly FrostFright: How did you know about that? Is it because i can do this *fires lasers from his hands at carlos and the rangers* Carlos: Wow. That guy definitely is evil Chase: Get to safety Carlos. We can deal with him. It's morphin time! All rangers : Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms and stay in air ranger mode* Chase: Blue air ranger! These paws uphold the laws! Marshall : Red air ranger! I'm all fired up! Zuma : Orange air ranger! Let's dive in! Rubble : Yellow air ranger! Let's dig it! Rocky : Green air ranger! Green means go! Skye : Pink air ranger! This puppy's got to fly! Ryder : Gold air ranger! I'm in the lead to help those in need! Ellis : Silver air ranger! You break it, I fix it! All rangers : We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! FrostFright : *chuckles* I'm going to make 8 ranger flavoured popsicles. My favourite! *attacks the rangers* Rocky: You don't need popsicles! You already are one Zuma: And this isn't the right weather for them FrostFright : Well to me, it doesn't matter! *knocks all the rangers away* Marshall: Let's fight ice power with firepower! Fire staff! Dragons Breath! Marshall's staff emits fire which engulfs FrostFright but he survives FrostFright: Foolish Red Ranger Ellis: That makes no sense Marshall: Yeah! You should've melted! FrostFright: I'll make you melt with your own powers *fires Marshall's fire back at the rangers, causing them to fall and demorph*. Uh oh. I can only make one popsicle for now. How about a gold ranger one? Arctic blast! FrostFright fires a cold bolt of ice at Ryder. However, Zuma gets up, jumps infront of him and takes the hit for him FrostFright: Not the popsicle i wanted but at least i dealt with one of you *jumps high and out of sight* Chase: Zuma. You okay? Zuma: *shivering* C-c-c-cold Zuma's feet suddenly turn into ice and it gradually goes over his whole body, freezing him completely Ryder: We need to get him to the lookout quickly! Back at the lookout, Zuma's body is placed on a table and 4 fans are turned on and pointing his direction to keep him cool Everest: I like it when stuff is cool but not THAT cool Apollo: We have to try and save him Tracker: Ci. What do we do Ryder Ryder: Maybe if we smash the ice, Zuma will be free All pups: Yeah! Ellis: No! Skye: Why not Ellis? It's a good idea Ellis: Trust me. It ain't! I knew FrostFright since i was in high school *Ellis has a flashback of him walking with his mom*. My mom was dropping me off one day. It was going great until we saw him. I managed to avoid him but unfortunately, my mom wasn't so lucky and she froze. I would've taken him on but he was too chicken to fight. I thought to myself "What am i going to do?" An idea came to me. It was to smash the ice and free my Mom. I thought she was trapped in the ice but when it cracked and fell to the floor in countless pieces, i realised my mom was the ice. So, if we destroy THAT ice, or it melts, Zuma's history. Rubble: Ooh. Sorry to hear that Ellis. Ellis: It's not your fault Rubble Ryder: Hmm. *clicks his fingers* I've got it. Maybe if we defeat FrostFright, Zuma will be his normal self again Rocky: Then we need to keep him cool The alarm goes off and Ryder goes to check. It's FrostFright in the jungle Ryder: He's returned to the jungle. Marshall, keep Zuma cool with your water cannon. Everest, Tracker and Apollo, help him in any way you can. The rest of us will take on FrostFright. All the rangers except Marshall run to the forest Marshall: *barks* Water Cannon! Marshall's water cannon comes out of his pup pack and sprays water on Zuma Everest: We'll go get some ice Everest, Tracker and Apollo find some ice. They put some of it in Marshall's pup pack and leave the rest in the freezer. We go over to the other rangers who have reached the jungle Chase: *sniffs* He definitely nearby. *sniffs* follow me. Chase follows the scent. It is leading towards FrostFright who is hiding on the opposite side of the temple FrostFright: Suprise! *fires lasers at the rangers* Now to hold you in place. Iceberg feet FrostFright creates a small blizzard that freezes Chase's feet in place Chase: *grunts* Can't...move! Skye: Chase. Are you alright? Chase: I'm fine sweetie. Not to be confused with that Barkingburg evil doer *laughs with the others* FrostFright: Are you done with your giggles over there? Skye: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. It's morphin time! All rangers but Chase: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Rubble goes to Chase to free him and the others fight FrostFright Chase: Rubble what are you doing? I'll be fine Rubble: Hold still Chase. I'm gonna get you out! *barks* Jackhammer Rubble's jackhammer comes out of his pup pack. He then uses it to try and break the ice trapping Chase Rocky: Freezing one friend and trapping another? That's just cheating! Skye: And cheating is for those who don't know how to play nice FrostFright: I can do whatever i wa *notices Rubble trying to free Chase* Oh no you don't yellow ranger! Just as Rubble sets Chase free, he is knocked down by FrostFright Chase: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morphs into his ranger form and fights FrostFright* Rubble. Are you okay? Rubble: I'm fine Chase. Just a scratch Chase: Use Robodog's armour mode. It could be our best chance of destroying this guy AND saving Zuma. Rubble: Are you sure Chase? Chase: Trust me Rubble. You can do it! Rubble: Okay. Here goes *types a code on his morpher* Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* Rocky: Wow! You look great in that FrostFright: You honestly think those metal scraps will help you? Rubble: They're more powerful than you think! Robo Sword! Rubble kicks FrostFright away from Chase and then slices him several times with the Robo sword FrostFright: Yep. That hurt Rubble: And it's going to hurt a lot more. Super Richter Frenzy! Rubble slams the sword into the ground causing an earthquake so devastating, it destroys FrostFright in a split second Ryder: The wow factor on that was off the richter scale *laughs with the other rangers* We go back to the lookout where Tracker, Everest and Apollo are fanning Zuma to keep him cool and Marshall is still spraying water on him Marshall: *runs out of water* Uh oh! I've run out of water! *resorts to fanning* The ice around Zuma slowly disappears and he is his regular puppy self again but he is very cold Everest: He's back! Let's turn off he fans *turns off the fans alongside the other pups* Marshall: You okay Zuma? Zuma: Super C-c-c-cold D-d-d-d-dude! Marshall: Don't worry. I can fix that. *barks* Blanket! Hot water bottle! Marshall's blanket and Hot water bottle come out of his pup pack. The blanket lands on top of Zuma and Marshall puts the bottle inside Zuma: Ahhhhh. Thanks guys. I owe y'all one Apollo: Don't mention it We go back to the rangers and FrostFright is revived in mass form by Spectre FrostFright: I'm going to give you a big cold Rubble: Not if we give you one first! Rubble requesting Paw Patrol, Overwatch and HQ Megazords! All the vehicles come in and the rangers get in their corresponding ones All rangers: Zords Combine! The zords combine into the three megazords. Ryder and Ellis are in the HQ Megazord, Chase and Skye are in the Overwatch Megazord and Rocky and Rubble are in the Paw Patrol Megazord. Rocky and Rubble: Paw Patrol Megazord! Chase and Skye: Overwatch Megazord! Ryder and Ellis: HQ Megazord! All rangers: Ready to Roll! FrostFright: 1 on 3? That's fine by me. Ellis: You sure about that? FrostFright: Yes. Because i can turn it into 1 against 0. Freeze blast! Ellis: Paw Reflector! FrostFright fires three blasts. One at each megazord. The HQ megazord is fine due to the Paw reflector but the other two freeze in place Rubble: Our zords are frozen! Chase: We can't move! Ryder: Okay Ellis. It's up to us! FrostFright: You'll be history in no time! FrostFright attemps to attack the Overwatch Megazord but the HQ Megazord just stops it in time Ellis: History ain't my favourite subject! Ryder: Now we're gonna school you! The HQ Megazord jumps high in the sky, points its head downwards and spins really fast Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! The HQ Megazord crushes FrostFright FrostFright: My ice is melting! As FrostFright blows up, the Paw Patrol and Overwatch Megazords return to normal Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the enemy base Humdinger: Why has it suddenly gotten warmer? Spectre: FrostFright has been defeated you dummy! Humdinger: Fair enough. Wait what did you just call me? Spectre: I said you are a dummy! Humdinger: The only dummy right here is you. You are meant to be our leader that comes up with all these ideas. Most of which don't work so it turns Spectre: *slices Humdinger with his ripper* Shut up! Outrider: Oi! That's friendly fire! Spectre: Who cares what friendly fire is? Outrider: *grunts* You know what boss? You're pathetic! Spectre: *slices Outrider* and you will be destroyed if this ever happens again Back at the lookout, all the rangers are back and Zuma is still in the blanket that Marshall gave him and is drinking some hot chicken soup from his dog bowl Ryder: How's he doing Marshall? Marshall: He doing very well. I'll check his temperature. *barks* Thermometer Marshall's' thermometer comes out of his pup pack Marshall: Say "aah" Zuma Zuma: Aah *opens his mouth* Marshall puts the thermometer in Zuma's mouth and his temperature is just right Marshall: You've made a full recovery Zuma Marshall removes the blanket from Zuma and puts it back in his pup pack Everest: Marshall? Marshall: Yes Everest? Everest: Could we please continue our training? Skye: And can Chase and I join in? Marshall: We've got room for everyone Tracker: Fantastico Everyone gets ready for training but Marshall, Skye, Chase and Everest go at a significantly slower pace Chase: I love you Skye Skye: I love you too Chase Everest: I love you Marshall Marshall: I love you too Everest They all kiss their partners and then head to training The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover